Big Brother: Vampire Academy Style
by lifelessvampire
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like for your favourite VA characters to be in the Big Brother house? Experience the drama and the humor from all your favourites - and maybe there's a romance blossoming? Reviewers have the chance to evict housemates every week, and eventually there will be a winner. Friday Night Live, Nominations, Evictions..can they cooperate, or break under pressure
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and thank you for taking the time in reading this :) This is a story about what I think the Big Brother house would be like if it consisted of the Vampire Academy crew. I will be updated close to every week. I DO NOT OWN ANY VAMPIRE ACADEMY REFERENCES, NOR DO I OWN ANY RIGHTS TO BIG BROTHER.**

* * *

** Rose POV**

_ Breathe Rose, breathe, _I thought to myself. I kept my inhales and exhales to a minimum as soon as staff workers and extras walked in the white room. They all had one purpose: tell me how much longer I had until I had to be on stage.

"Two minutes, Rose" a bored woman entered, an earpiece right beside her mouth. I nodded and soon she was out of the door again. I stood up from the plush couch and started pacing. _You can do this. You _can _do this, _I kept repeating. Taking another deep breath, I closed my eyes and slumped my shoulders: a nervous habit I had picked up from high school as soon as exams started. All too soon, that same woman walked through the door again.

"It's go time, sunshine" her brown hair was clipped up in a high bun, and even then I knew she had short hair. Some of her red lipstick was stuck to her two front teeth. I tried smiling, but it probably came out as a grimace. I thanked her as soon as I walked out, her in the lead. We swerved around corners and opened a few doors before we stopped at a circular door that had no handles on it.

"The doors will open in a minute, so listen closely: as soon as the doors opened you must walk down the stairs with your bag and greet the host. He'll ask you a few questions, and you _have_ to answer them, then when you have to go inside the house you leave the bag on stage. Got it?" as soon as the woman mentioned stairs I had started hyperventilating. I nodded, and soon she was gone. Even though she seemed like a real bitch, I missed her sour attitude and poor company. I held on to the silver support system right near the door, scared I would fall or even faint.

"_Welcome to the stage, Rose" _the doors swivelled open with a start. I flinched as I was met with a thousand eyes boring into me and clapping hysterically. Remembering the lady's words, I picked up the red carry-on suitcase from the ground next to me, and stepped down the stairs in front of me. I smiled as a few of the boys in the crowd wolf-whistled me.

"Hello Rose" a guy I had never seen before greeted me with a kiss on both cheeks.

"Hello guy I've never met before" by now he held a microphone in front of my mouth, making everyone hear my greeting. They chuckled for a second before all falling silent. _Weird._

"So, how are you doing Rose?" a thin layer of sweat was covering his brow and upper lip. I smiled nonetheless.

"I'm doing pretty fantastic, what about you?"

"I'm doing very well now" he added the last part in a whisper so only I could hear. His dull hazel eyes shone with lust and amusement. Once again, I smiled.

"Now, that dress looks amazing on you" he stared down at the black dress I was wearing. It made a love heart shape around my chest, but a thin layer of lace covered my arms and shoulders. It fitted my curves and body shape to perfection.

"Why thank you" I smiled. Once again I heard those familiar wolf whistles.

"Are you excited about going into the house for three months?" he asked, combing back some of his blonde hair with his free hand.

"Who said I was staying for the whole three months?" I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. Most of the crowd joined in with me.

"Very true. Now, do you think you'll make enemies in the house?" the host stepped a few inches closer to me. I had to choose my words wisely, but my mind was not working with my mouth today.

"Only if they're bitches"

"And who will you miss the most?" he questioned, wrapping an arm around my waist. I had to take a deep breathe to keep myself from punching his special male organ.

"My dog Spike, and my best friend Lissa" _especially since her parent's death anniversary is coming up. _I added the last part to myself, scared that if Lissa was watching me now she would hate me forever. She hated talking about it, and she hated it more when people gave her sympathy for it.

"And does she know you're going into the house?"

"I think I forgot to mention that part to her" I rubbed my index finger and thumb against my chin, which the crowd seemed to love because they burst into laughter. The host laughed very loudly too.

"Alright, I think we have held you up long enough, Rose. Just go up to that stair case over there, and you will see your home for the next, well, we don't know" he pointed to a stair case in the opposite direction of where I came from. Fog was coming out of the door, which made it all the more intriguing. Doing as the sour lady had told me, I left the suitcase by the host's feet. He kissed my cheeks again, this time hitting very close to my mouth. I left before he could try again.

"We'll see Rose's reaction, right after the break" his voice echoed around the large room. I reached the staircase and started climbing it. The crowd was chanting my name as I reached the last step. I turned back and blew them a kiss as I realised this was the last source of humanity I would see for God knows how long. I walked through the foggy doorway, and met two large bodyguards.

"Hello" I greeted them, putting on my man-eater grin. One of them blushed as the other started stuttering.

"W-we need to check out your body – no! We need to check your body and make sure you're not carrying anything" the two of them searched me, and let me go once they were satisfied.

"I better see you two when I come out" I warned with a grin. They both smiled and nodded, making me chuckle a little bit. _This shit is too easy. _I stood in front of two double doors, bored out of my mind. My excitement spiked as soon as I heard the doors start to open up. I practically skipped through the doors with a huge grin on my face. A hippy van and a huge tree were the main attractions in the outside. In the tree was a little tree house that looked big enough for twenty people. I squealed and ran towards the decking. On the way I spotted a spa and a pool area underneath shelter.

"No _freaking_ way!" I screamed, awestruck at the huge pool. Bubbles arose from the spa as soon as I pressed a little button on the edge of it. I ran out of that area, back onto the decking, and ran inside the glowing house. Colourful florescent lights outlined the whole housing area and the rooms. I walked in one room and found an unusually florescent glow in it. Washing machines and driers outlined the whole room. _The laundry. _I walked out and followed the small corridor – that was also very colourful – and found one very large sofa in the middle of the room. A plasma screen was attached to the wall, and the whole room was surrounded with a blue glow. _The lounge room. _

I followed a longer corridor and found three separate rooms. I turned to my right and found the dining room, which was covered in an orange glow. I walked in and looked at the glowing table and chairs. I walked out and took a right. The second room was obviously the kitchen, which I was beyond thrilled about. I looked through the cabinets and drawers, but found nothing. I groaned and moved onto the last room: the bedroom. That room was by far the best I had entered, as the beds had a clay marble frame, and tie-died bed sheets and pillows. The walls were outlines with multiple posters of what seemed to be the same thing, but in all different colours. I kneeled onto one of the beds and nearly died there and then. It was like kneeling on a cloud.

"I'm home" I moaned, falling on the whole double bed. There were nine beds in the whole room – five of them were doubles. I laughed as I jumped from one to another, my microphone nearly falling off on more than one occasion. After a very difficult debate, I left the heavenly room and searched some more. I walked down the long corridor and entered the lounge room, where I walked down another short hallway. One of the two doors was locked, so I walked in front of the other one. Slowly, it opened up automatically. A purple glowing chair stood in the middle of the black room. I sat down, making myself comfortable.

_"Rosemarie…welcome to the diary room" _I jumped as I heard a very low voice echo around the small room. I placed my hand to my heart as I realised it was Big Brother himself.

"Thanks for having me?" My voice held a questioning tone. I tucked a piece of curly hair behind my ear that had somehow come loose from the loose bun on my head.

_"How are you today?"_

"I'm pretty good, how about you?"

"_I am doing…fine" _I nodded my head as he fired off question after question, all to which I answered as politely as possible.

"_That is all, Rosemarie" _I stood up from the comfortable chair, and walked out as soon as the doors opened. I walked lazily back into the lounge room where I spotted a strange sight.

"Lissa?" _Oh God, please don't tell me I'm going crazy already!_

"Rose?" my best friend stood in all of her glory. A perfect jade dress that came down to her knees complimented her eyes, which were ironically the same colour. We squealed at the same time and jumped into each other's arms. Parts of her platinum blonde hair got in my eyes and tickled my nose. We pulled back a minute later.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled out of pure happiness.

"For the same reason you're here, silly girl" she giggled. I hugged her again and started showing her around the place. She and I decided that we would share one of the double beds on the far wall in the bedroom. We walked into the kitchen, surprised to find a few bottles of wine and various spirits. _I swear it was empty before._

"Well, should we celebrate?" Lissa suggested, holding up one of the wine bottles like it was a show prize. She waved her hand around it like she was showing it off to the world – which she could have been doing.

"I don't see why not" I laughed, pulling out two wine glasses from the cupboards. Just as we took a sip of our cheap tasting wine, a blonde woman stepped through the kitchen.

"Oh! Hello" she greeted. Her brown eyes shone with surprise. A golden lily tattoo on her cheek glistened every few seconds when she moved position.

"I'm Sydney" she held out her hand as I offered her a wine. I took it as soon as I placed the glass in her left hand.

"I'm Rose, and this is Lissa" we spoke some more, and eventually a group of six girls were crowded in the one kitchen, including Liss and I. A girl called Jill was the youngest out of the group, and she had green eyes and light brown hair. Another girl called Camille was the bitchiest out of the group and refused to talk to anyone. Mia talked frantically with Lissa about fashion, and every now and then her curled brown hair would bounce. I talked mostly with Sydney as every now and then she would look uncomfortable with the amount of girls pushing and shoving her.

"Come with me" I told her, making my way to the automatic doors. It opened not a second later, Sydney on my heels. I sat down on the large white sofa in the lounge room.

"That's better" she sighed, taking another sip of her wine. We chatted for a bit, but that all came to a stop when a dark haired woman stepped through the automatic deck doors. She was an obvious bitch, as she walked with too much confidence.

"The party's here!" she giggled, opening her arms out. Once she actually looked at us, she rolled her eyes and followed the loud laughs coming from the kitchen. Sydney looked at me with a baffled expression.

"Well…that was different" I laughed as she took a big gulp of wine. Lissa, Mia and Jill walked into the lounge room two minutes later, all disgusted looks on their faces.

"Did you see her?" Mia laughed, taking a seat next to me. Her blue eyes shone with happiness and amusement. I laughed and nodded my head.

"The first thing she said to us when she entered was 'where's all the boys?'" Jill stated, lying down across the chair. Lissa placed herself in front of me, surrounded by the thick purple rug under the sofa and little coffee table.

"Hey, where are the boys?" Mia asked. We all sat up and looked around the room, as if they would magically appear behind the sofa, or even a door._ What the hell is going on?_

* * *

** Christian POV**

I watched with amusement as one after the other girls appeared inside the house. I had been the second one to enter the house, as a brunette in a black fitting dress was jumping on beds when I entered the mysterious room. It was surrounded by hollow rocks, sofas, a deck of cards and two plasma screens: one showing the brunette and the other with a huge question mark around it. After I watched the brunette for a few minutes, the door I had come through opened.

"Hey" a stocky guy with chin length brown hair entered the room. A leather duster was covering most of his body, but it was obvious he had _a lot _of muscle underneath all that clothing.

"I'm Dimitri" he held out his hand, which I took. He had a thick Russian accent, and seemed completely harmless.

"Christian" I shook it firmly before we both sat down in the brown sofa, watching the girl on the screen.

"Wow" Dimitri breathed, just as the girl walked into the lounge room. A beautiful blonde took my interest straight away. Her green dress touched her knees, and she looked like an angel.

"Yeah…wow" they hugged for a second, before talking and walking around the place. We watched all the girls arrive as one boy after the other entered the small, enclosed room. A boy called Mason had fire red hair and grey eyes. He, as well as a few others, took interest in the brunette. He and a guy called Eddie spoke like they had been friends forever. Adrian had light brown hair and emerald eyes, and liked the brunette too. A guy called Jesse, with bronze hair and blue eyes, spoke intently with another guy called Ralf. It looked like they were surveying the girls on their looks every time the camera shone on them.

"I bags either the hot brunette, or the blonde chick with the tattoo" Adrian called, pointing at each individual male. Dimitri and I rolled our eyes at him and spoke about regular stuff, like football and work. He was a fire fighter, while I was a lawyer. We were completely different, which seemed to make us click.

_"This is Big Brother" _a booming voice said through the loud speakers. The voice had no emotion at all, which made me a little uncomfortable: I was used to sorting people out by their tone of voice. We all stopped talking and took a seat on the multiple sofas around the room. The girls were still on the first plasma, but the second one changed: it was filled with seven even horizontal rows, all with a question mark in the middle.

"_Welcome to the 'game room'. I assume you have seen your newest female housemates" _Big Brother started. Instead of replying with words, we all just nodded.

_"On the second screen, you will see seven lines with question marks in them. This is all part of Big Brother's game. You see, this year is _very_ special" _I could hear the multiple groans go around the room, one of them being mine.

_"Each and every individual housemate has a secret. I will tell you every one of the girl's secrets anonymously, and you have one week to tell me which secret belongs to who"_ By now everyone was leaning in their seats, eager to find out more.

"_I will read out each individual question. One: I am scared of the rain. Two: I have maxed out over thirteen credit cards. Three: I have no tear ducts. Four: I am a virgin. Five: I have never met my parents. Six: my family consists of vampire hunters. Seven: I have both male and female genitalia" _Jesse and Ralf were the only boys that laughed when they heard the virgin and the genitalia secrets. All the rest of us just stared at the plasma screens which now held all of the secrets in long rectangles.

"_You must not talk about the secrets out of the 'games room', and you must not ask any obvious questions towards a housemate. An example being: have you had sexual intercourse? You may ask questions like: who was your first lover? It is forbidden to talk about the secrets in the house, and you may only talk about them in the 'games room'" _Jesse and Ralf were still laughing hysterically when Big Brother finished. I didn't even think they were paying attention to the rules.

"_At the end of the week, you have to guess every one of the female's secrets. But, there's a catch" _we all shushed Jesse and Ralf as they were still chuckling about the questions. "_If you guess every one of the secrets correctly with a limited supply of lives, the male housemates will be safe from next week's eviction" _Our mouths dropped to the floor as we were given the task. Jesse and Ralf were trying to guess who the secrets belonged too.

_ "If the female housemates ask where you have been, you must reply with 'boy business'"_ he went on. Adrian and Dimitri chuckled at the 'boy business' part. It honestly sounded like the whole room was a toilet. "_That is all"_ an automatic door opened across the entrance everyone had entered from. Jesse jumped from his seat on the chair as he bolted for the door, Ralf close on his heels. Dimitri and I followed everyone else out, the door closing behind us. We heard a few girls squealing from outside a door, and soon, we were entering the house.

"Hey" a black haired woman with blue eyes jumped in front of Dimitri. He said a small 'hello' back, and soon she was on a roll. I dodged past them and found the blonde that took my breath away.

"Hello" I mumbled, standing in front of her. She was standing next to the brunette that was jumping around on the beds earlier. She was attractive, with waist length brown hair and hazel eyes, but she wasn't my type.

"Hey" the angel replied. I blushed as she gave me a toothy grin.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you" the brunette sang, sending me a few glares. I glared back at her as the blonde turned crimson red.

"I'm Lissa" she offered, fanning her face. _Lissa, what a beautiful name._

"I'm Christian" I rubbed the back of my neck: a nervous habit I had. Her eyes softened, and soon she was directing me to a room I had seen on the plasma screen: the kitchen.

"Would you like a wine, Christian?" _I love the way she says my name._ She stood up on her tippy-toes as she reached for the wine glasses. I came up behind her, put one hand on her waist, and took one down effortlessly. She stared at me for a few seconds as reality set in. _Did I seriously just do that?! God, she's going to think I'm a pervert!_

"I'm sorry" I stuttered. Without another word, I left the large room. I nearly tripped over my own two feet as I rushed to find other people. I bumped into the brunette again as she stared at Dimitri and the black haired woman.

"I'm Rose" she told me without a glance. She glared at the woman as she placed a hand on Dimitri's bicep. I could tell he was trying to get away, but she just wouldn't give up.

"Christian" I replied back. Rose shifted against the wall, giving me a better view of her cleavage. I looked away immediately, scared Lissa would be watching somewhere. She wasn't.

"What's his name?" she asked, nudging me with her elbow.

"Dimitri" I rubbed the sore spot she had just bruised: it was a hard nudge. Rose walked away a minute later, leaving me alone with my thoughts about Lissa. We all stayed up until well past midnight: the black haired woman, which I later found out her name was Tasha, was still drooling over Dimitri. Rose kept sending her daggers. Lissa kept her distance with me, which I strangely hated. I had met Mia and Jill, and they were just talking with Eddie and Mason the whole night. Jesse and Ralf were trying to talk to Rose, but she kept shrugging them off like they were flies. Sydney and Adrian had a love/hate relationship planned out, as sometimes she would smack his hand away when he tried to squeeze her thigh. It was quite an interesting match between them.

"Alright, I'm going to bed" a girl called Camille sighed, stepping over a few limbs. She threw me a disgusted look as she past me, making me shrink back in the sofa. We were drinking in the lounge room as it had started getting a bit cold outside.

"Don't listen to her: she's disgusted with 99% of us" Lissa mumbled beside me. I hadn't realised she was next to me until she started talking.

"And who would that other 1% be?" I questioned. She chuckled for a second before answering.

"Tasha, of course: she begged her to share a bed" I laughed as Lissa send me a suggested wink. We spoke for a few more minutes until we decided to go to bed.

"Goodnight everyone" we waved, walking towards the bedroom. Rose tagged along as she didn't want to 'get raped' by Ralf and Jesse.

"I'll come too" Dimitri yelled, stepping away from Tasha. She moved on to Jesse and Ralf, who were more than happy to talk with her.

"Do you know how difficult it is to get away from her?" he claimed, walking inside the bedroom. Camille had a sleeping mask over her eyes and was snoring softly. We all brushed our teeth in the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Once done, we all changed into our pajamas. Rose was practically drooling when Dimitri took off his shirt, and Dimitri stumbled a little when he saw Rose take off her shirt and replace it with a baggy one. _They were so meant to be. _We all walked back into the bedroom, surprised to find that Jesse, Ralf and Tasha were still out in the lounge room. Eddie and Mason were talking to each other in a double bed, as well as Jill and Mia. Sydney and Adrian were no where to be found.

Rose chuckled before walking closer to Camille and Tasha's bed. Camille was still sound asleep. Lissa was silently giggling beside me. Dimitri watched with a smile as Rose opened her arms out, close to Camille's ear. She mimed for us to lie down in bed, so we did. Once we were all seated, she clapped her hands together loudly. The sound echoed around the room, and sure enough, Camille screamed. Rose quickly ran to her bed and pretended to sleep as Camille ripped off the sleeping mask.

"What happened?!" she demanded from me. I shrugged and covered my face in the pillow. I turned my head and was surprised to find Lissa right next to me. Our beds were very close together.

"Goodnight Christian" she yawned, pulling the covers over her shoulder. I smiled and mumbled a quiet 'goodnight Lissa'. Soon, I was dazing off into sleep. I didn't miss the quiet exchange between Dimitri and Rose, though.

"Goodnight, beautiful Rose"

"Goodnight, hot Dimitri"

* * *

**Well what do you think? I would love to hear your feedback - it means a lot to me. Next chapter will be more Rose/Dimitri and Sydney/Adrian :)**

**Lifelessvampire**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded! I've been super busy, and I hope this chapter makes up for it :) I DO NOT OWN ANY VAMPIRE ACADEMY RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_Sydney_

"Morning Sage" Adrian greeted as soon as I stepped foot inside the glowing kitchen. Rose, Dimitri, Christian and Adrian were all sitting down at the red bar seats around a glowing glass table in the centre of the room. Ever since I told Adrian my surname last night, he hadn't called me 'Sydney'.

"Good morning everyone" I took hold of the caffeine maker in my hands, preying it wasn't decaf. I held a colourful spotted mug in my hand as I poured in the dark goodness.

"How did you sleep?" Adrian inquired; a mischievous grin overtook his face. _Did he do something to me?!_ Rose smacked his arm forcefully, making the sound echo throughout the small room.

"Stop harassing the poor girl, douche" she snapped. Dimitri chuckled, admiration clear in his eyes. Christian, however, eyed the automatic doors as if an angel would appear at any given moment. I had seen the looks he shared with Lissa; they definitely liked each other, anyone could guess that.

"Morning" Lissa yawned, stepping into the room. She stretched her arms over her head, exposing her flat stomach. I felt self-conscious around Rose and Lissa; they attracted attention from everybody, and they could get any guy they wanted. Of course, I wasn't looking for love, but it was still slightly nice to get noticed by a few men.

"Liss, can you get me a doughnut?" Rose asked, taking a sip of Dimitri's drink. She spat it back in a second later, a scowl on her face.

"What is that?!"

"Coffee" he laughed, pouring the now ruined liquid down the sink. Rose gaged a few times before standing up and joining Lissa by the florescent counter.

"There are no doughnuts, Rose" Liss stated, scared for some reason. Rose's eyes bugged out of her head before she yelled, "I'm so reporting this". She ran into the diary room soon after, yelling out profanities and threats to 'the big man behind the microphone'. Adrian shook his head before taking a sip of his water.

"So, Sage, did you go to sleep in that?" I looked down at my khaki's and white polo shirt. I had changed as soon as I woke up; I wasn't expecting everyone to still be in their pyjamas. My feet were bare, and even then I felt slightly exposed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Adrian" I took another sip of coffee before taking the seat opposite him. Christian and Lissa were talking adamantly, occasionally laughing and joking around.

"So, how's your family life?" Adrian looked at me – those emerald eyes stared into my soul. His uncombed messy bronze hair fit his personality; messed up and disorientated. I didn't know why he wanted to know about Jared and Sarah, but it got to me. I didn't tell them I was going into the Big Brother house, because they would surely be disappointed in me. I was the daughter Jared wanted, and he got it, but then I found out he had an affair with some lady a few months ago. By that stage, I was like his little puppet, but that was the final straw.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, my voice coming out stronger than I anticipated. He shrugged his shoulders before finishing off the last drops of water.

"I need more vodka" he muttered, standing up and walking over to the liquor cabinet. My eyes bugged out of my head, much like what Rose did, before I stood up and walked away. I ended up walking over by the tree house. I climbed the rope with difficulty; strength and sports were my only disadvantages.

"Are you okay?" A girl called Mia asked me as soon as I made it to the top. She stared up at me near the pool, only wearing a faded pink bikini. She looked like a porcelain doll, and all she talked about last night was shopping and fashion. No joke.

"Perfect" I mumbled, although I knew she couldn't hear me. Instead of walking over, like I expected her to do, she turned back to her friend, Jill, and started talking with her. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was sure Jared didn't even know I had left the house, let alone being on a hit TV show. Hopefully, I'll be out of here before he could find out, or I would surely be hanging up on the wall with all of his animal heads. He was a great hunter, but I couldn't even kill a fly. It was in my religious views not to harm anything, especially animals.

"Sydney?" Rose called, jogging over towards me. She was now wearing black skinny jeans and a loose printed shirt, instead of her very short shorts and tight tank top. "I've got doughnuts!" I had to laugh, well, chuckle at her enthusiasm. She climbed the rope with ease – another thing to envy about her.

"Here" she placed a chocolate ring of pure sugar on my hand. I couldn't break it to her that I had a very strict diet of caffeine and vegetables. She would think I was weird, and I came here to try different things. But, I just couldn't do it.

"No thanks" I placed the doughnut back in the cardboard Kristy Kreme box, rubbing my fingertips together to get rid of the excess sugar.

"So, what's got you all riled up?" she asked, taking a bite of her third doughnut. She grinned at me before shoving the whole thing in her mouth. I snorted unattractively before telling her about Adrian, and how it rubbed me the wrong way.

"That's strange. I had Christian ask me if I had male genitalia this morning; it was very…interesting" I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep my raging laughter to a minimum. Rose chuckled too, finishing off her last doughnut. She dusted off her hands before lying on the wooden floor. It was surprisingly stable, considering we were at least five metres from the ground. The whole décor was a band theme, with Nirvana, Pink Floyd and Lana Del Rey posters hanging up on all the walls. There was a swinging chair in one of the corners, with a small 'L' shaped sofa on the other corner. It was a place to talk, and nothing more.

"What do you think they're getting at?" I asked, dangling my legs over the side.

"I wouldn't have a clue, but I swear, if one more person asks me a weird personal question, I will fuck someone up" Just as she said that, a loud booming voice surrounded the whole house.

"_Rose, we do not allow profanity in the Big Brother house. Your actions had been noted"_ There was a loud chorus of claps and yells outside and inside, all cheering Rose for being the first person in trouble. I expected her to be upset, or angry, but instead, she was smiling and gloating about it like it was the best thing she's ever done.

"You're going to get in trouble" I warned, not knowing how she could be so 'chilled' about the situation. At that given moment, Adrian walked out of the automatic deck doors, only wearing emerald coloured surf shorts. His defined muscles flexed as he walked, and even though he was as pale as a ghost, he looked like pure perfection.

"Drool much, Sydney" Rose laughed, patting me on the back. I snapped out of it, and replaced my heated gaze for a glare. _What were you thinking Sydney? You don't like him!_ If only my body reacted the same way as my mind.

"I wasn't drooling; I was mentally pointing out his imperfections" Rose made a '_pfft'_ sound before climbing down the ladder, clutching the doughnut box close to her chest. Adrian waved at her before focusing his attention on me. He didn't wave or smile, instead he just stared. Eventually, I made my way down the ladder, making sure I didn't fall and break my neck. When my feet touched the grass, I made my way inside, and wasn't surprised to find Tasha flirting with Dimitri. Even after making out with Jesse last night, she still chased after the Russian.

"Bitch" I heard Rose mutter before walking into the bedroom. I knew Big Brother was listening and watching our every move, and that angered and scared me for some reason. It was most likely the fact that I didn't have privacy anymore. With a sigh, I made my way into the bedroom and found Rose and Lissa talking on their bed.

"Hey" Lissa waved, rubbing on her bed for me to join in on their conversation. I sat down and listened to their 'girl talk', as they had put it.

"I want to jump his bones, I mean, have you seen that God? He is the definition of drool-worthy, guys" Rose went on about Dimitri, making very large hand gestures. Every now and then she would make a comment that was so out there and not expected, I was caught off guard. Lissa also spoke about how she had a crush on a guy in the house, but she never said his name, even though everyone knew it was Christian.

"What about Adrian, Sydney? He hasn't stopped looking at you" Lissa's words shocked me; I had thought he had been too caught up in his drinking and flirting to even notice me.

"I don't think he has those types of feelings for me. Maybe for Rose, but definitely not for me" I tried explaining, trying to block out the grins Lissa and Rose were sending my way.

"You're blushing!" they exclaimed. _God, what if Jared was by some chance watching this? I would be dead before I even stepped foot in the house. It didn't matter that I could by some chance win $250,000 dollars, he would kill me._

"_Rose, please report to the 'naughty corner'" _Big Brother's booming voice broke out in the house. Rose groaned loudly before slowly making her way towards a glass window near the lounge room. It was tinted, so we had no clue as to where or what she was doing. Everyone took a seat on the large sofa before the tinted windows became clear, and Rose stood with all her might. There were at least a hundred little plastic bags full of deflated balls, and only a thick piece of tape and a pump.

"_Rose, you have been caught on more than one occasion of using profanities in the Big Brother house. That…is not acceptable. To get out of the 'naughty corner', you must pump up all of the balls, but be warned. Most of them have holes in it. Enjoy"_ Everyone seated on the sofa cheered as soon as Rose picked up the first ball. She pouted at us, before getting to work.

* * *

_Mason_

I stared at Rose for what seemed like forever. Even though you suspected someone to look ugly pumping up ball after ball, she looked so perfect and graceful. Jill nudged my side and laughed as Rose groaned for the hundredth time in ten minutes.

"It's too _fudging_ hard!" she yelled to us. Lissa and Sydney stayed by the window and said encouraging words to her. I was envious that they were all so close, even though we had barely been in the house for a day. I wanted, no, _needed _to get close to Rose before time ran out. But, I couldn't get to her if that _Russian_ was in the way. I had seen them flirting back and forth all day, and I was jealous of their obvious attraction for one another. I wanted Rose to look at me like that!

"_Could all male housemates, please report to the 'games room' immediately" _Big Brother's booming voice engulfed us. Rose seemed to be the only one who didn't hear the announcement, because she kept pumping away. One by one, all of the boys stood up and walked towards the entrance of the 'games room'. The girl's kept asking us what that meant, but we would only reply with 'it's boy business'.

"What's happening?" Rose's confused voice made me laugh. She was too funny! All seven boys, including myself, walked through the room and were surprised to find a board with all of the secrets written on it in cursive writing. In a container, there was a magnet picture of all of the girls.

_ "Boys, you have ten minutes to discuss who you think is the holder of the secrets"_ Jesse stood up from his bar stool and walked towards the board.

"Alright, let's go around the room and say who you think holds what secret and why" He suggested, leaning against a cream pillar near the magnet board. For a dumb fuck like him, he sure sounded smart. He pointed to Ralf, who suggested Mia had no tear ducts, because he tried to make her cry and she wouldn't budge. Jesse placed Mia's picture next to the secret. In her picture, she looked at the camera with a cheesy grin, dimples on her cheeks.

"Okay, Adrian?"

"I think Sage has not met her parents, because she walked away as soon as I mentioned them" He sounded British when he said that, which made a few people laugh. Jesse put Sydney's picture next to the secret. She was giving the camera a toothy grin, but hurt was evident in her eyes.

"Dimitri, my man" Jesse tried. The Russian scowled at Jesse, before suggesting Camille of maxing out over thirteen credit cards, because all she ever talked about was how poor she was, and how much she loved to shop. Jesse placed her picture next to the secret. In the picture, her eyes were hard but a small smile covered her face.

"Christian?"

"I think Tasha's scared of the rain, because she refused to go in the shower with everyone watching" Jesse placed Tasha's picture next to the secret, but she looked like a demon waiting to come out. She tried giving the camera a sexy smile, but it looked like she had a little bit of stubble on her chin.

"Ed?" Eddie glared at Jesse for giving him that nickname, but eventually chose Jill for being a virgin, because she blushed around every single guy. He smiled just mentioning her – he was so whipped! Jill's picture looked more down to earth, where she was just smiling. Jesse chose Lissa for her family consisting of 'vampire hunters', because she seemed really into history. Her picture looked so innocent and angelic, where she turned to the side and smiled.

"Mason?" everyone turned to me, as I was the last person to speak.

_"You have exactly one minute remaining" _Big Brother said. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't think Rose has male and female genitalia, but I do think she is a virgin. She doesn't seem like the sex type of person" Jesse put her picture next to Jill's. Hers was where she looked cheekily at the camera, winking to add to the effect. We filed out one by one, making sure not to spill the beans to the girls.

"Where the hell were you? And what is the 'games room'?" Mia demanded. She had changed out of her white jeans and tie died crop top and was now in some black shorts and bikini top. _Damn! _

"We were talking about boy business" Dimitri chuckled, walking over to Liss and Sydney with Christian on his heels. It was on between Dimitri and I; a race to win over Rose's heart. Speaking of the beauty, she still looked like a goddess, even though she was frustrated and kept throwing the balls at the wall. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back in soft waves that made her look that much sexier.

"Stop drooling, you're ruining the carpet" Jill joked, joining my side. I chuckled and followed her out to the pool, enjoying how she never stayed quiet long enough for there to be awkward tension. I joined Eddie by the pool, watching Mia show off and slowly dip into the pool. I didn't know who she was trying to impress, because Eddie had eyes for Jill and I definitely wasn't interested. _Maybe the men out in the world watching us right now?_ She seemed like the kind of girl to tease boys.

"Mason! You need to get in; the water is so nice against my skin" Mia called, splashing me lightly with water. I chuckled and pulled off my shirt, following Mia's footsteps into the pool. I didn't know what she was talking about: the water was freezing! She swam closer towards me and pulled her arms around my shoulders.

"Are you cold? Here, I'll warm you up" she pressed her breasts into my collar bone. I wasn't going to lie, I was extremely aroused right then. But, I had too much respect for Mia to pull a move, especially when I was chasing Rose, and I didn't want her to find out.

"No, no! I'm fine" I stepped away from her. She looked disappointed before swimming over to Jill and Eddie, who looked extremely cozy.

"Mason, get your girlfriend away from us" Eddie laughed, pulling Jill into his side. She blushed as soon as she made contact with his skin. I mentally cursed Eddie for calling Mia my girlfriend, but nonetheless, I swam over to her.

"So, what do you want to do?" Mia suggested, twirling some of her hair around her index finger. _What did I want to do?_ I contemplated hanging around Mia some more, but that thought quickly left my head when I pictured Mia trying even harder to get in my pants.

"I'm going to see Big Brother" I stepped out of the pool and wrapped a multi-coloured towel around myself. I walked through the automatic doors into the lounge room, glad to find Rose still in the naughty corner. Dimitri was the only one there, and they were talking like it was natural. Her head snapped up when she saw me, and a mischievous grin overtook her face.

"Hot, Mase!" I blushed at her comment, and nearly laughed when Dimitri sent me a death glare. I stepped into the fluorescent door leading into the diary room, and sat down in the glowing purple chair. The walls were black as well as the carpet floor. I sat down in the chair, and did my best not to drip water.

"_Mason, what can I do for you?"_

"Big Brother, I'm in a bit of a pickle" I waited a few seconds for him to respond. I stared at a plasma screen situated in the room for a second, before Big Brother responded.

"_What sort of…pickle?"_

"Well, Mia is acting very strange, and I feel like she's wants my pee-pee. But, I like Rose; cause, you know, she is a very fine specimen" I winked at where I thought the camera would be and nearly laughed at myself. _Did I seriously just say 'pee-pee'? _

"_That is quite the dilemma" _Big Brother didn't even sound bothered by the fact that a male housemate could possibly get molested.

"I don't think you get it, Big Brother" I chuckled. "She wants me, I mean, who wouldn't? I'm just not comfortable with the looks she's sending my way. You get my drift?"

_ "Mason…I get your drift" _Before I could complain some more, the automatic doors opened up. _Did he want me out?_ I got the hint, stood up and walked out. By now, Rose was seated on the sofa with Dimitri, where he was playing with her fingers. _Oh no you don't!_

"Hey Rose" I greeted, sitting down next to her. She smiled at me, but kept playing with the Russian's hands. She yelped when he pinched her sides, and then she burst out laughing.

"Stop it!" She giggled, smacking away Dimitri's raised hands. I huffed, and walked back outside. Mia waved as soon as she saw me, but I didn't wave back. I was in a back mood now, and no amount of flirting could take that away.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Who's POV should I do next? Because I want to get Tasha in there somewhere. Here's a question for all you reviewers; who would you vote for nominations, and why? I will upload as soon as I can!**

**Lifelessvampire**


End file.
